The Waters are Dangerous
by Reading half-Blood Bunny
Summary: You always think you have the time of the world with your parents, sister, friends. The next thing you know you're all alone like you were abandoned. "I want to know who I was I am what my past was. Was I always like this... different. The blue streaks fade as time goes by. That shadow or person or thing follows me but whenever I try to locate it disappears. Am I alone or not?" AU
1. Your pain will Hurt but she won't know

I sat at my desk tapping my fingers and playing with my braids. That one white, blonde, strand my finger keeps finding. My face streaked with lines from tears. I wanted to scream; I should've been awake. She could've survived or could be dead for all I know. I'm alone now sitting in my room as big as Elsa's except pink, not blue. There's knock but I don't want to answer. She'll try to cheer me up, get me to laugh, hug me, feel bad for me, and try whatever she can to get me out of my depression. She came in anyway and set her hand on my shoulder.

"It isn't your fault; it was a storm and it was three months ago. You can't dwell on this forever." I didn't need to look at her to see how upset she was. Elsa introduced her to Flynn and they became friends like that.

"I can try; you know how stubborn I can be." Elsa used to say that to me when I wouldn't give anything up. I could hear her choke back tears.

"Least you and your parents made it right?"

"It should've been me instead of her."

"You're just upset." I can feel the tears forming.

"And you wouldn't be? I could've helped her. Now she gone and I slept through the whole thing." Rapunzel backed up; I must seem like Elsa when I get mad or too upset. She's dangerous but she'd never hurt us.

I threw my head on to the flat surface of my desk. I hate every season; now not one will be able to cheer me up. I want to curl into a ball and drown out the world: stop breathing, stop living, stop eating, and I just want her back. I wonder if I should tell Jack that's she's gone now or wait. I'll wait I don't want to ruin his own vacation. A picture with me and Elsa that was taken right before we left; she was holding two fingers up and had an arm around my shoulders. Her words are still in mind burning like a wound.

_"You ready; I've been there a thousand times... The sea isn't that bad… Everything's going to be just fine especially for you okay?_" She lied, no, she didn't know that'll happen.

Rapunzel left in defeat; I only have a week left and this time by plane not boat. Rapunzel is coming this time to stay for high school. Elsa would be a freshman just 14 now she'll never be back from this trip. Her face, her voice, her personality will fade from my own while I have her experience. She's the one who has her entire life a head of her this isn't right! I slammed my fist on the desk; my fist turned red and dots of blood fell onto it. I let the tears fall onto the desk in frustration, pain, and sorrow. I wanted to cry onto Rapunzel's shoulder. She lost a cousin but I lost my best friend and my only sister.

* * *

><p><em>The rain froze on contact and felt like needles on my skin. I tried screaming but my voice couldn't be found. I'm thrown against the rail of what seemed to be a boat. I heard a crack and pain shot through my back. I watched a girl with the same colored hair as me. She was having a tuff time getting though the rain and wind. Her own voice had been drowned out too. Her hair was waving like the ocean, tang top was an icy blue, and her pants were white with colored snowflakes. A huge gust of wind pushed her off the deck into the water. She screamed and it echoed in my ears.<em>

_The scene changed to a frozen lake with three kids. Two of them are my age and one was at least 5 or younger. The younger girl and the brown haired boy went skating. That same girl was sitting on the banks laughing at them. Something was happening but I couldn't tell._

_"Everything's okay everything's fine."_ I jolted awake, was I asleep that whole time. A little girl with blonde hair and light pink streaks at the tips slowly woke up at the side of the bed.

"You have a nice nap or sleep or you know what I mean." I looked at her confused. I don't even know this girl she's at least 9, 10. "Oh, you don't know who I am. Its fine, I guess, I found you washed up on an is-land."

"Island not is-land," I said bluntly.

"That's how it's spelled, so anyway do you remember anything?" I shook my head. "Oh do you remember your name it has to start with an E."

"Why?"

"Your necklace has an E on it, I wonder what your name is. Ooo, maybe I can guess if they ring any bells let me know okay?" I shrugged.

"Why not," She listed off as many names but none of them rang a bell.

"Well that was a waste of energy you still don't remember anything." I stretched out feeling the fabric on my legs. It had been that same fabric as that girl but shredded. My hair was damp and cut short. I looked straight and saw the bandages on my face. "You were hurt pretty badly, when I found you it looked like someone completely changed your appearance like you weren't supposed to be found." I shook my head. I pulled my hand through my hair finding it unusually short for touch. A small ponytail maybe not a braid.

"Maybe I always looked like this but personally I don't like it."

"I've always wanted that color hair; color come out better like that you know. Oh can I put some in your hair?"

"Maybe later okay," She beamed at me. "Why'd your parents let you bring me in?"

"They've always liked helping people so they agreed. You've been asleep for days; you've had a fever too. You must have swallowed too much sea water and forgotten everything except your speech. That's a good thing at least right?"

"I guess I just want to know more about my past."

"We'll take you to a doctor, and you can have your memory back." I smiled. "Come on, you can be on vacation with us until we can do that. Oh, my name is Abby short for Abigail; since you don't know your name. What about Oceania; that sound good to you. Since, we found you by the ocean good name right."

"It's better than no name at all." I smiled and let her help me out of bed.

She gave me some jean shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. She put some light blue in my hair figuring I like the color blue. They took me in like their own family. The nature here was amazing. After a month, they had given me a home even though they barely knew me. A nurse took me into someone's office and left me there. The doctor walked into the room and shinned a light in my eyes. For some reason it didn't even hurt.

"So you got memory loss?"

"Yes," I answered every question and got a headache.

"Well I'll give you something for those headaches. In the meantime, you should be fine and try to go to school make some friends. In time you're memories should returned. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." He handed me a piece of paper and I left that was it. At times, I felt a shadow or a person watching over me at times. It was not appealing at all.


	2. Off to collage for 75 of the group

I met Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid. We helped out each other's flaws and mistakes. I had forgotten trying to learn more about my past but discovered an ability I'd rather keep hidden. High school came and went for once I didn't care how I did on a test like Hiccup. We all had gotten into the same collage and we're all the same age. I got Hiccup to ask out Astrid and they seem happy together. I remembered my birthday, July 22, the year doesn't matter. Merida got her scores and she's going to graduate. Hiccup won't stop shaking his leg about his own. Though I've got his and was told not give to him not yet.

"I can't wait any longer come on someone has to know what I'm going through!" I continued to roll my eyes at him. "You've got to be worried right." I shook my head.

"Nope studied so hard, the test was easy plus I got my scores back. I have yours right in my bag."

"You didn't think about giving them to me!"

"No, I did. Merida wanted me to keep them to make you suffer a bit."

"Why," He shouted and stood up. I kept calm and regal position like always. I moved my hair behind my ear.

"What you do to her last week?"

"Oh okay, I apologize for yelling at you."

"That's okay but do you want your test scores?" He refocused back on me waving a paper in my hand.

"Can you read them?" I looked at them and frowned. "Oceania what's wrong?"

"Your… your score is… is one point lower than mine." He looked like he was going to straggle me after I took a picture of his face.

"Oceania don't scare me like that! Really one point that's all." I shrugged pulling a book out of my bag. "What do you think collage will be like?" He slumped back onto the chair.

"Nothing like high school or so I'm told."

Abigail's old t-shirt was faded and a little small but a purple under shirt made it fine. My hair in a long pony tail with the blue streaks fading too; my jeans brand new but looked old, which is strange. I wonder if I was always like this. Hiccup calmed down a bit and Astrid came into the library out of breath.

"Hi Oceania; hi Hiccup," She took a sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Should I leave?"

"No I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you been called Elsa or Elizabeth?" I tried to remember but everything came up blank.

"Not that I know of; why something wrong," She shook her head.

"Some girl had been missing for 10 years now and her name was Elizabeth Winters; are you sure that it wasn't you?"

"Positive, I have very vague memories and they give me headaches when something familiar to me."

"Oh okay, the girl just seems a lot like you. Same hair color, well, except for the blue streaks of course. It was just a thought." I smiled at her; we never brought up my past. Whenever we did I'd pass out from the pain so we never brought it up.

"It's sweet of you to care like that." I went back to my book. At the end of the day, we wished each other good bye after separating Hiccup and Merida. Hiccup went with me and Astrid went with Merida. I caught Hiccup looking at me. "What?"

"I saw the picture of that girl Astrid was taking about."

"Yeah so," I shrugged. It never seemed important.

"She does have an uncanny resemblance to you well except that faded mark on your left eye."

"Thanks for reminding me of that day I really love that moment so much." He put his hands in the air and he kept walking to his house down the street.

Sure I blamed myself; sure, my sister is dead; sure, I broke my sister's best friend's heart; sure my parents are dead now and my aunt and uncle are taking care of me. Nothing else in my life to take right; nothing else to kill off now that everything in gone! It's like the world is personally saying I hate you, Annabelle here have some pain. I walked into my room and locked the door. My phone went off after I set it down. I didn't answer and just fell onto my bed. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the pain by sleeping. I just got dreams of some random girl.

"Oceania you there; you're drifting again." A blonde hair girl said as the other read a book.

"There's a difference between drifting and reading you know?"

"There is, well, everything disappears once you pick up your books. Can I redo your streaks; they're fading?"

"No, I'm okay with the light blue." I smiled but I don't know why.

"Come on you want to do something?"

"I'm good."

"Please everyone's out it's no fun being in middle school while all your friends are out."

"Well I wouldn't know since my friends don't change boyfriends every other day."

"The only ones dating in your group are Hiccup and Astrid; they've been going out for a year."

"Yes something wrong that? They're a cute couple and balance each other out, you squirt."

"Still you don't have a boyfriend; doesn't that make you feel a little upset?"

"If I really was that boy crazy I would be like you. I never really looked for a boyfriend so eh I'm okay. Merida never had a boyfriend either." I felt that this conversation was familiar but from where.

"Oh don't call me squirt! When's my mom getting home?"

"4:30 you want to help me pack or you could read."

"I'll help pack." The scene changed to me and Elsa together. Elsa was lying on her bed with a book lied in front of her and me sitting backwards on a chair.

"Are you ever going to get a boyfriend?"

"Well I Jack and Kristoff they're boys and my friends that count." I or past me glared at her while she smiled.

"Elsie I'm serious are you ever going to have a serious relationship?"

"Oh Anna, sorry sweetie you'll have to wait about 7 years for that to happen."

"Why 7?"

"First number that popped into my head," Past me rolled my eyes and left the room to let her read. I woke up with my phone going off like crazy. I picked up hearing Kristoff on the other line.

"What… up?" I rubbed my eyes as the dream slips away.

"You, now you going to see us off," I yawned.

"Nope but good luck on collage with Jack and Rapunzel you'll need it."

"Yeah, yeah I'll let you know if anything huge happens there."

"Let me know when the breaks are okay? I want to see you guys sometime."

"I know see you later sweetheart."

"See you." The phone turned off on me and slumped back in my chair. My eyes landed on that small picture of Elsa and me. Why'd I keep it? A small part of me answered, "You don't want to forget about her. She might be alive." The other more down to earth part replied, "She's dead get over it Annabelle." The thing is I can't let go of her but I want too. "She's dead get over it Annabelle." The thing is I can't let go of her but I want too.

Hell is about to break loose on this little group. Is Oceania Elsa or that Elizabeth girl. Who's Elizabeth anyway? What's that shadow you should be noticing by now. Review and tell me what you think the answers are. Please please read


	3. Collage meetings

I looked at the campus and smiled. Its beauty was just incredible. Hills made for skiing during the winter. Lakes are made for the swimming events and figure skating events. Everything was made for competition and the campus looked more and more inviting. Astrid's cousin Fishlegs, I think, likes to babble and he wouldn't even realize it. I came up with a sign letting him know that he is. Astrid seemed grateful for that. I got my roommates name and key. It's too bad we didn't have the same dorms. I got a girl named Rapunzel; Hiccup got a boy named Jack or Jackson, can't remember which; Merida got a girl named Cinderella and complained a lot about it; Astrid got a future roommate, which meant that her roommate wouldn't be here till next year.

I went to my dorm on the third floor and found room 372. It was a big room with a kitchen, living room, two rooms with two bathrooms. I chose the room one the right. I hope this girl wouldn't mind. I heard the door open behind me. Her hair was short brown and her eyes were sad full of grief and sorrow. She shut the door with a small noise. I felt coldness come from her and I don't get cold. She must not have been like this.

"Hi I'm Oceania you must be Rapunzel." She sighed and smiled with her eyes shut.

"Nice to meet you too I hope you like it here." Her voice was upset and heartbroken. It wasn't sincere at all. She pushed past me obviously she didn't have a good day. I headed to my classes and then lunch with our group and Fishlegs who was babbling once again. I gave him that sign and he became quiet. Hiccup looked thankful.

"Well I think I came in just in time."

"You are a life savior." I sat in front of them when Astrid hit her head on the table. "Bad day,"

"Why do you and Hiccup have to be so smart?"

"We've study while you girls play sports." Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder.

"You should've studied more often."

"Does anyone else have a roommate that acts strange?"

"Nope,"

"I don't have a roommate yet." I sighed; I'm the only one as usual. I'm usually the odd one in our little group. Merida wasn't here probably getting into archery club or shooting already. The bell rang and I was reading a book on my way to the library free period so I can go anywhere I wish. I ran into someone while reading completely my fault.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Good book you know." I looked at him; white hair, blue eyes but with that same dread as in Rapunzel. I wonder if they know each other.

"I don't usually read so, no, I wouldn't know." I rubbed my forehead.

"Oh well that's too bad but sorry for bumping into you."

"I've gotten worse encounters."

"Well nice meeting you see ya." I headed off trying not to be completely embarrass by other people's comments.

I reached the library noticing my hands were empty. I'm a total idiot! I went to the fiction section and started to look for a new book. I stayed there until the free period ended and headed off to class like every day. Today was strange for me I felt someone following me that same shadow following me. Like I've done something or just keeping an eye on me I just hope I'm wrong but usually I'm correct.

* * *

><p>For me talking to girls is hard enough now that Elsa's gone but talking to someone that looks like her is going to drive me insane. I think it was imagination just thinking of her but why just that girl? I remember the conversation with Rapunzel saying that a girl that looked exactly like Elsa but was the opposite of her. From Rapunzel, she's out going and stronger. Elsa is quiet, would rather be in the library than with people, and is very easily embarrassed by others. Rapunzel didn't really talk to her but again she didn't handle leaving Anna with her own parents. Those two haven't been separated in years and both lost a family member. I shook my thoughts out of my head and noticed she had dropped her book. She had a book from our library on the first day. Wait, no, this isn't from the library it's from somewhere else. It must be from where Hiccup's from maybe they're friends. I put the book in my bag and headed off to class. It was boring but memories popped up.<p>

_Elsa sat the piano playing a small toon. I stood behind her and she didn't notice I was there till I said something. __"Nice but where'd you learn to play that?" She jumped about ten feet hitting her knee on the piano._

_"God, Jack don't scare me like that. How long have you been standing there?"_

_"About half-way through and I'll ask again; where'd you learn to play that?" she glared at me._

_"My mom can you please go away."_

_"I'm just talking."_

_"Why now? You've never taken an interest in me." She smirked a bit. She got up almost tripping over some books. __She smiled and turned with her braid flying behind her. "You're turning red Jack. Are you sick or something?" I shook my head. "Well, I better get to class before the lunch is over or will Anna worry." She left the library in a hurry with a small blush of red on her face. I was left like an idiot._

_"Stupid girl she didn't even notice." I ran out but finding a small girl with a ball cap covering her eyes, talking about something._

I stood up and walked out when the bell rang. She's been dead for years and I still can't get her out of my head. That other girl looked like her but there's no way it could be her. If she was Elsa I would know and she would've come back a long time ago not now. I sighed and headed to my dorm finding Hiccup geeking out over his computer. I peered over his shoulder; he must have been working on a computer program and was having a tuff time.

"Dude you know you just bring that icon down and your problem is fixed." He did it. I walked away grabbing an apple. "Oh I almost forgot; some girl dropped this in the halls. I hoping you'd know who it belong too." I tossed him the book and he opened the cover.

"Yup this is Oceania's book she would've been in a panic trying to look for it."

"Oceania? That's one I've never heard of."

"I thought it was kind of a stupid name, myself but she never questioned the name. I remember for a time she wouldn't answer to anything."

"Why was that?"

"I don't really know but she's always confused all of us. First day rather spend her time with her little sister, well, I think they're related." I raised an eye brow at him.

"Can you explain?" I took another bite of the apple.

"Uh, I think that Oceania was adopted by Abby's parents. She didn't remember anything everyone just thought she had hit her head running maybe. Who knows really?" Okay now I'm interested in this girl.

* * *

><p>I was kind of rude to my new roommate. What if she hates me or worse, how do I cope with that? I feel like I'm going insane. I put my head on the table for what seems a minute. I listened for anything different nothing absolutely nothing. I must have dosed off when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw the worry in her face. She's awfully kind for a person.<p>

"Hey you okay Rapunzel?" I picked myself off.

"Actually I was wondering if you were upset that I kind of coldly brushed you off like that." She gave a kind smile.

"No I just thought you were having a bad day. I've been brushed off in worse ways trust me." She must have not noticed that her hand went to her cheek tracing a cut.

"I know almost nothing about you." She took a seat next me and reminded me a lot of Elsa just because she didn't slouch but sat straight up crossing her ankles. Anna would've jumped to conclusions.

"What do you want to know? I'll answer almost any question." Well, her favorite color is blue, she loves winter (that made me tinny bit upset), she figure skates, ice skates, plays a few sports, top student, got a free ride, anything about her past nothing but a small bruise.

"Oh your family, what are they like?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not," I crossed my arms like Anna. She rolled her eyes.

"This is really stupid but I don't know my family."

"Oh so who'd you grow up with?" She shrugged.

"I have a faint memory but it's just figures of people that might be my family. Abby found me one day and I had a fever several cuts, short hair, and no memory of anything. The only family I've known is Abby her parents and my friends. All I could know is that I'm an orphan or maybe I'm not. I don't know myself."

"Oh well that's too bad being in the world all alone like that."

"I feel like I am but I'm used to the isolation. I never did have a lot of friends." She rubbed her temple like a headache was forming.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine, I've had these for a while. They've gotten better at least I haven't had one in years."

"Oh okay I'd better get to bed its pretty late."

"Okay night." I went to my room and shut the door. She couldn't be Elsa she just can't be. She's a lot like Elsa. Her name's Oceania not Elsa. You're going to kill yourself thinking about this. I am not okay calm down. I can't tell Anna not yet, not yet. My dreams are haunted with Elsa like always.

"Rapunzel stop being so shy this isn't like you. You sick or something?"

"No I'm just not comfortable wearing these things." I looked down at the jeans and purple shirt with my sun earrings. For some reason I just was uncomforable in clothes I wear everyday.

Elsa wore her usual blue jeans, tennis shoes, snowflake shirt, and snowflake earrings. I remember Elsa introducing me to someone and her pulling me into it. She grabbed my wrist and a two boys plus Anna sat there laughing. Anna her ginger hair, one boy with white hair and blue eyes and the last one with slightly neater brown hair they all became silent. It wasn't like me to be shy but I couldn't help it.

"You're late Elsa."

"Not my fault, first it was Anna then it was Rapunzel here. Oh I forgot, Rapunzel this is Jack and Flynn. He doesn't like using his real name." She whispered that into my ear.

"What was that princess?"

"I told you to knock it off!" She stamped her foot. I was afraid ice might come and trip me.

"Jack's right it does suit you very well." Anna held back a laugh knowing her it was hard.

We played every game we could think of. We fell onto the grass laughing like idiots, well mostly the boys. Elsa just sat up looking a lot like a princess which she would be if the place wasn't in ruins. They often visited the old place and came to Corina afterwards. I sat noticing my braid had come out and fell against the ground. Anna went off collecting flowers and gave them to Elsa while she intertwined them into my own hair. The boys just made comments that Elsa smiled at from time to time. We were all 8 but Elsa and Jack were the oldest at 9.

They were the most different but always worked the best with each other. Jack was always social, defining anyone who told him what to do, always trying to get people to open up. Elsa was shy, quiet, reserved, bookworm, intelligent, and seemed to have slight control over Jack. I always knew they'd make the worst and best couple. She could get him to study and he could probably get her to learn a bit about sports, play them. It was always amazing how they both changed after a year. Jack and Elsa becoming more nervous around each other less like a team. Anna just smiled at the two and tried walking away most of the time.

That month came and Elsa disappeared. I was completely devastated and Anna was a wreck. I always saw her at her desk looking at the snow fall expecting everyday for Elsa to come back, hurt, in pain, but with that same kind smile. Her hair in those two braids Elsa had put in. Her white streak in her hair that always seemed to hurt her more. Jacks hair was a different color when we got back. It wasn't the color you could dye either it was pure white like it had snow in it. He had a smile on his face seeing us but soon quickly became a frown. I remember Elsa would send me emails saying that she was babysitting his little sister and helped out with his homework. His younger sister had that same brown hair, he used to have. Anna just sat down on the grass putting her head in her hands. We were all devastated even Jack though he did a good job hiding it. The group Elsa had brought together had fallen apart without her. The shyness everyone would laugh at; the irritated tone she'd have at the boys. Her music even left with her. Anna dropped out of chorus, Jack began to drop out of sports, and the whole school felt dull like the world was falling out of order without her. She reminded me of bright colors in the winter. I had talked with a brown blonde haired girl in math today. She seemed okay but her words disturbed me a bit.

"The poor thing doesn't know anything about herself or her past. No one ever asked her questions cause it hurt too much. She gets headaches when she tries to remember she'll pass out. Even with the simplest things like words, name, faces, anything, even what season it was. She was good at every few sports, amazing with others, surprisingly strong possibly stronger than Merida. We never questioned her too hard. When thins rang bells, she'll work to hard trying to find it. These past few years she's given up knowing her past. Abby is like the only thing close to family she's got. Such a sweet girl loves colors just a too much."

* * *

><p>Well Valentines is almost here right? Raise your hand if you care! If you did I pity your intellagence. I'm kidding I'm kidding swear. Cross my heart and hope to die blah blah blah. If you haven't noticed I don't like Valentines. Why well if you ask I might explain but it's kind of obvious reason. Anyway matter at hand A.D.D girl, I haven't been updating because one I was in Az (those who don't know what that means again I pity you. Have you parents explain it) and I forgot. Yeah yeah but to be honest I do have A.D.D (look it up because I don't know what it means I think attention disorder comment tell me what it means. please and thank you) like my mom. My older brother has O.c.d, Add, and A.d.h.d. We are a very strange family. Oh I was supposed to update another fanfic Dam (PJO love those books eeek). Maybe I should make a holiday fanfic. WHat do you think just give me a promt and I'll go with it.<p>

Peace love and girl scout cookies for munching. Books are power and we are a goddess/god!


End file.
